


Wanna Know What I Caught On Camera?

by autopsydoe



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Andrew literally talks to the wall & a picture frame, But it turned into a mess, Gen, HE MAKES PUNS, I haven't slept, I made up another last name for the gf, I'M A SWEAR WORD FEAR ME, Mention of boners, Nobody's gonna read this junk but I'll tag it anyways, Steve is not actually engaged in conversation, Swear Words, They're awful, a big gay mess, a mess, it was supposed to be a drabble, mention of drugs, nsfw content mention, somewhat creepy behavior, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autopsydoe/pseuds/autopsydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's not a people watcher, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Know What I Caught On Camera?

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't read this lmao

Andrew couldn’t be considered a people-watcher, even as his shifting blue eyes skated across the expanse of the room. He took in the sight of red-lipped teenage girls in tight skirts and the teenage boys who prowled towards them, varying in size under the flashing lights of the party. He watched, in slight fascination, as they curled their bodies around the girls, grinning with known intentions flashing over their darkening faces. 

Andrew wouldn’t say he envied those who were capable of flirting, but there was something so consuming in the aesthetic of it all. He stood alone, pressed awkwardly against a wall which harbored photos of a family that was not his own. At first, he had eyed the photo in distaste, noting that their smiles did not quite meet their eyes; but he figured that he had no right to cherry pick the faults of families, thinking back to his own.

He had been robbed of his camera by Matt, who was stumbling around and filming couples swapping spit in unoccupied rooms. Andrew cringed at the thought of having to download the footage on his computer to delete it, but couldn’t be bothered to pay it any mind when Steve Montgomery and Samantha Green slipped into the room. 

He was definitely not a people-watcher, he told himself, as he followed them across the room without moving from his spot. Steve had a grin on his face unlike any other, Andrew noticed that it did, in fact, meet his eyes. It was a bittersweet thing, he knew.  
Samantha, with her pink lips and brown eyes, looked up at Steve with an unfaltering sparkle in her eye. It didn’t look quite right. She didn’t look ingenuine, only down.

It registered bitterly in the back of his throat. He recalled the taste of medicine swallowed without water or the pain that rose like bile when he heard his mother cry. Samantha unhinged herself from Steve’s side, giving him a gentle smile before turning to look in Andrew’s direction and promptly walk towards him. He frowned. She pushed through a crowd of people to meet him and his best friend, the wall. 

‘’Hi,’’ she greeted, brown skin glittering with flecks of pink and reds, ‘’Andrew, right?’’ 

He tried to return her smile the best he could, ‘’Hey, yeah, you’re Samantha?’’ 

Andrew learned to ask, even when he already knew the answer. It had been a fatherly pastime of such, he remembered asking, ‘Is mom okay?’ every day for a year. The response had always been negative, supplemented with slurred movements. 

‘’Yeah! I see Steve told you about me,’’ she grinned, he noted the whites of her teeth and the lip-gloss she wore up. Both were stark in contrast.

He swallowed, ‘’He’s always telling Matt and me fantastic things,’’ 

She had kind eyes, he watched as they crinkled at the edges. ‘’I can say the same thing about you and Matt.’’ 

Samantha turned to place her back against the wall and he resisted the urge to inch away from her. He found that he was very rude in his head, especially when people were looking. What would his picture frame family think of him? 

‘’Steve really is a rad guy,’’ Andrew forced out, and while it’s not a lie, he’s afraid to hear her agree. As she replies, quiet and genuine, he watches Steve from across the room. The green T-shirt he wears stretches broad across his shoulders, he’s pouring red punch into a blue solo cup, grinning at the boy engaging him in conversation. 

‘’Look, I think you and I have something in common, surprisingly,’’ he heard her say, and he pulled his gaze away from Steve to meet her deep brown eyes. 

Andrew frowned, ‘’What?’’ 

‘’We’re both infatuated with an unobtainable person,’’ she told him, he watched her flip her brown hair behind her shoulder. Nothing about her attitude is domineering, but she put Andrew at unease. It felt as if someone had wrapped a noose around his neck, it was both too tight and too loose. At any moment, Samantha would kick the chair from under his feet. He took a deep breath. 

She smiled unsurely at him, while he says, ‘’I didn’t know you had a crush on Kylo Ren?’’  
One perfectly arched brow raised in confusion, ‘’Huh?’’ 

‘’You know, Kylo Ren. Formerly Ben Solo. Snoke’s apprentice?’’ Andrew explained, finding his hands in the air and moving with his words. He needed his camera. He needed something to hold. 

Confusion left Samantha’s face in a rush, understanding spreading over her softening features. ‘’Oh, of course, Kylo Ren.’’

‘’Yes, he’s quite the man, wouldn’t you say?’’ 

She eyed him suspiciously, the ghost of a smile on her lips. ‘’Certainly.’’ 

Andrew smiled back this time, it was genuine. ‘’You should get back to Steve before he tries to throw someone like a football,’’ he suggests, and Samantha leaves him with a curt nod. The pain resides in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he wants to be home. The notion of hating his home now doubles the agony, though he says nothing.

He turns to face the wall and his picture frame family again. Under his breath, he mimicked the assumed voice of the wall, ‘’I’m plastered,’’ 

And then, to the frame, he said, ‘’You’re looking a little glassy there, buddy,’’ 

Andrew laughed slightly, willing the crowd behind him to go away. Ever so unlucky, a jittering hand is placed on his shoulder. He jumped, evidently startled, and looked over said shoulder to see Matt’s red face slack and staring back at him. ‘’We gotta go, ‘Drew.’’ 

Andrew coughed uncomfortably, worried Matt had heard his previous conversation with the wall and the picture frame. ‘’Who’s gonna drive us home? You’re drunk.’’ 

Instead of answering his question, Matt merely grinned. ‘’Wanna know what I caught on camera?’’ 

The smaller boy grimaced, ‘’Don’t tell me.’’ 

‘’Edward Martin getting fucked by Jeremy Olson, it was a gnarly sight but worth it,’’ Matt said, reeling from his high. 

Andrew sighed, ‘’Can we go home?’’ 

‘’Are you done watching the football team flex?’’ 

‘’I wasn’t watching them!’’ 

‘’You always do, shut up.’’ 

‘’I don’t!’’ 

Matt laughed, ‘’You have a boner for the football team.’’ 

‘’Fuck you, Matt, that’s a lie!’’ 

‘’Steve especially!’’ he half-shouted, half-laughed. 

‘’You’re a dick,’’ Andrew growled, intentionally bumping shoulders with Matt as they walked towards the front entrance. 

‘’I know,’’ the boy admitted, ‘’but we should really worry more about me driving while super high and tired.’’ 

‘’Hopefully, we’ll die in a wreck.’’ 

‘’Too soon,’’ Matt chided. 

‘’For what?’’ 

‘’You’ll see.’’

Just as they were making it out the door, Andrew looked over his shoulder to find Steve. He had his head thrown back in laughter, blue solo cup barely withstanding the grip he had on it. Samantha was perched beside him, smiling half-heartedly. Andrew was not a people-watcher, not at all. Not even a bit.


End file.
